To Conquer the Fear of Love
by Zani Hitachiin
Summary: Two boys, two girls, both are mirror images of the same sex. And yet they're both hiding a secret. Will revealing the secret jeopardize their relationships? Will they ever be able to trust one another again? Can they get over their fear to love again?)(Sorry im really bad at summaries yeah its better than what it sounds)) HikaxKao & OCxOC. boyxboy girlxgirl don't like?, don't read.
1. Let me Hold You

**Hikaru's POV.**

A loud pitched scream ran through my ears and shot a hole into my eardrums.

"Yup we done it again",i stated with a smirk on my face.

"Mission accomplished",my mirror image responded. I still was inside of him as i looked down and saw his perfect ass cupped in my hands. We may be twins but i'd always seen him as more beautiful than i was. He...he was flawless. Perfect shaped honey color orbs as eyes, his gingered hair so perfectly styled even after having his brains fucked out. Hey...whats that on his side? It looks like a...honeycomb...

"Hey Kaoru?"i asked with a confusing tone. As i pulled out of him i heard a sweet moan. hmm how i love it when he moans, especially if im the one causing that sexy sound of pleasure.

"Yeah Hika?"he turned and smirked. Wow he turns me on, im getting erect all over again...and he's the cause of it,that and the coldness i felt from not having him around me anymore.

"Whats that on your hip? Is it a tattoo?"as i pulled the blanket over my private areas, i noticed something. I saw fear in Kaoru's eye. Those eyes that were just filled with pleasure, happiness, and hope are now filled with pain, discomfort and worst of all fear.

"..."

"Kaoru?"my voice began to crack,now i was getting scared.

"its...ah-"he began

"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"ah great moms home and it sounds like she just found out what happened.

* * *

"Yes mom?"we spoke in perfect unison,but Kaoru's voice was shaky and uneasily spoken.

"Whats this i hear about Yuniku quitting? This is the 5th maid this week! swear i don't know what your doing that's making them this terrified but i'm gonna find a maid that can handle all your tricks and pranks."

"Are you mad at us mommy?"we said in our adorable child voices. Being a host has its perks you know. She let out a long sigh.

"No boys, i know your still young and i know your under pressure from mid-terms and me and you father being gone all the time but just try not to make them scared for life, okay?"she ended her lecture with a weak but meaningful smile. We responded with a 'OKAY!' as if we were five again and ran up the first flight of stairs leading to our room. When we were out of her sight we start to walk up the second flight at a normal pace. I started to speak to my dear brother and lover but when i turned my head to look at him he was rubbing his arm. It was a habit he only did when he was nervous or scared. He started after the death of our father. He committed suicide after his computer software company drove into the ground. The only thing that would cheer him up was if he and I would sit in our bed and cuddle. Even before we were lovers we cuddled and slept in the same bed. Now that i think about it, i remember when we used to stay up all night just talking about how we felt about certain things. *exhale* if only it was that easy now-a-days.

* * *

**OKAY! So that was my first chapter of my first story! How AWESOME is that!? Okay so i'm not gonna be one of those writers who ask for a certain amount of reviews to continue but i would like some reviews to tell me watcha think about my first chapter.I'm also gonna have songs that relate to each chapter and this chapter's song is...Let Me Hold You by Bow Wow****! The link is at the very bottom and if your confused about the father thing its their stepdad that she calls their father. The twins birth father in the story really did die. So sad right? well... BYE! Til next time!~zani**

** watch?v=R3RjfSRAnwA**


	2. The Bet

Heey! Im back! yeah ik the link doesn't really work per se you have to type YouTube/ and then the rest. it won't let me put the whole thing. OKAY enough of that...

Finn the Human-Hey Jake guess what time it is!

Jake the Dog-Ah Adventure Time?!

Finn the Human-Yeah man ITS ADVE-

Zani-ITS STORY TIME!

Finn the Human-dude what the flip?

Zani-ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**Its been 2 days since the incident with my new ah...mark i guess you can say. Hikaru never asked about it and im guessing he's trying to brush it off. Its been irritating the hell outta me, i mean i REALLY want to tell him what happened but im afraid he'll be disgusted of me. On the bright side, we're getting new maids today. So in approximately in 3 days they'll quit too once they see our forbidden love. That's whats really been spicing up Hika and I relationship. And sooner or later we're gonna get bored of that. I think that i need to do something about it, you know being the uke and all. I'd just been under a lot of stress lately, i should back to my devilish ways soon...i hope. I jumped outta my thoughts once a heard a thump coming from right outside our bedroom. When i sat up Hika burst through.**

**"Whoa! whats got you hyped?"he rushed to my side, gosh i wished i could make his heart beat like that. He sounds like he just ran a marathon.**

**"You won't BELIEVE what mom just told me!"**

**"WHAT!?" i shouted sarcastically.**

**"Oh come on you can at least be a bit more excited!"**

**"Hika,love, this is the 5th time this week you came running,and falling up the steps. And pls everytime i guess you laugh at me."i stated while giving my best uke pout.**

**"Aww im sorry baby i won't laugh anymore. Its just that your guesses are so cute! But please can you guess! I bet you won't get it right."**

**"Ah a challenge. Eh im up for the risks, whats the stakes?"**

**"If you guess wrong, you'll have to...role play with me as student and high school girl. I think you know which you'll be."**

**"And if i guess right?"**

**"If you guess right,(*mumbles*which i doubt)"I punch him in the arm. "I will do whatever you want for a whole day."**

**"Anything? That's a very dangerous word my dear bother. Are you sure your ready to do face what i have in store for those punishment games we played?"i smirked as i seen the look in his face.**

**"Of coarse! and plus your never gonna guess so i accept."**

**"Shake on it?"**

**"How about seal it with a kiss?"**

** "Deal"he leans in and forces our lips to mash in a sparking sensation. He bites my bottom lip and i let him gain access to my warm,moist territory. He starts to map out my body all over again as his hands find their way to my waist, i was the one to break the kiss.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Whats wrong my adorable uke?"**

**"Aren't you gonna let me guess? We'll have pleanty of time for this once i win this bet."**

**"Oh yeah, okay! Guess! you have 3 tries"**

**"Okay hmm...the new maid is Haruhi?"**

**"That's one."he smiles, but his eyes are filled with so much confidence. Im gonna have to step it up.**

**"There's more than one maid?"**

**"...yes but that's not it. Last try Hitachiin" i laugh humorlessly at his joke.**

**"umm...there's two maids right?"i ask to confirm.**

**"yes deary now guess before i turn 30"**

**"..."**

* * *

HI! I know im hated for that but the next chapter would be better and longer i promise! I write all my chapters in my notes and then retype them on the computer so they seem much longer when im writing them. They song for this chapter is...nothing! Nothing really happened and i have no song to match what did happened. If you have ideas for what should happen please tell me in a review, been having MAJOR writers block lately. Welp! Thats all for now BYE!~zani


	3. NOT CHAPTER BUT READ FOR INFO ON STORY!

**HEY! Yeah umm i have good news and bad news so which one first!?...bad? OKAY! Bad news is that this is NOT a new chapter and I may not be updating for awhile. (for most of you that was the good news) Anywhores the GOOD news is that i will be getting a partner to help me out with the story because lets face it,...it truly sucks donkey bongs. Her name is Dani Hitachiin so you can look her up and read her stories. I think there just HikaKao oneshots but they're amazing. SO! Thats it i guess. OH! If you're a HUGE HikaKao fan check out my profile to see my favorite authors and stories 'cuz most of 'em are HikaKao and a little TamaKyo Yeah my friend hates TamaKyo but i find it amusing and cute. And if you happen to see a story or oneshot i may like or find amusing send me the link please! Yeah that's it okay fight!(I don't believe in complete and total peace so my 'peace' is 'fight') **


End file.
